


Candlelight

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, corvo is sleepy, hints at jessamine/corvo, kiss, philosophical stuff, royal conservatory, they have a lot of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: It's the day of Jessamine's birth and all Corvo can think of is her death. A certain whale god tries to help. Based on text post by outsiderofthevoid on tumblr.





	1. Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I’m writing more dishonored stuff b/c this game has taken over my entire life. Anyway, this was based on a texting post that is here. I directly used some of their dialogue because it was really nice. Their blog (https://outsiderofthevoid.tumblr.com/) is full of that sorta stuff and other dishonored things. Also they’re chill people. I’ll be doing more fics based on those I have another one planned already lol. 
> 
> Don’t worry, I will be continuing other stories for other fandoms and fics. I have a writing schedule now that will hopefully bring an update every Sunday/Monday. A second chapter of Drink Me is on that list, as well as Mask. Ye.
> 
> k here’s the fic im so sorry in advance

The birth of an Empress is usually something to celebrate, as it brings new blood and ideas into the empire. Empresses can be associated with many different emotions, from love to greed to terror to hope. 

Corvo associated Jessamine with many different things, not just emotions; laughter, happiness, love, velvet, whiskey, fancy pens. But overwhelmingly grief, guilt, and blades.

Today was again the day Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was born. While she was in a grave in the Imperial Crypt, her Royal Protector was on a boat off the shore of Karnaca, hunting her sister down piece by piece.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He barely slept on the Dreadful Wale, tossing and turning with thoughts of how could he had stopped Daud, what could he had done. 

And of Delilah and her version of the Void. She sprinkled salt on the wound of Jessamine’s death by dragging him into her reality on the very day Jessamine was born. It was strange, waking up there. Corvo was immediately on edge, seeing the warm browns and twisted bark instead of the familiar black rocks. Delilah herself disappearing in flames as opposed to shards of crystal. How she spat lies about Jessamine, and how it stung knowing some had a ring of truth. 

All made for another restless night. 

He spent the dusk hours looking over the sea, calling back to the whales instead of resting. It was very calming. While he couldn't talk to the Outsider at that moment, he could speak to basically his children. He taught him how to call to them, how to make them sing. The waves rumbled around as their songs spilled out over the sky. He hasn't heard the Outsider himself sing, but he thinks it would be the same as the song of the leviathans. 

Karnaca glowed a soft yellow against its purple mountains in front of him. The lights were not strong enough to affect the sky above, littering it with stars and the calls of birds. The Heart once said ‘Sokolov sees the Captain at the Helm and the Tusked Leviathan. What do you see in the stars?’ Corvo sees ancient constellations of long ago civilizations, relics and treasures of the past. The Outsider spent so many nights with Corvo teaching him about the stars he saw from his human life, 4,000 years ago. 

“Stop daydreaming Corvo, we need to move,” Megan said, cutting his thoughts off. They set off for the Royal Observatory. Once he stopped thinking, he started remembering, which is worse. Much worse. Such as remembering how the blade slid through her like she was water. 

\------------------------------------------------

“Corvo are you alright?” Megan said, startling him, “You seem more quiet than usual, I didn’t even know that was possible.” 

“Yes, yes I'm fine.” This was, in fact, a lie.

“If you say so. Don’t forget about the Vice Overseer’s information.” 

“I won’t,” he said, climbing out of the boat. He headed towards the dock, already spying a guard at the top of the stairs.

“‘I’m fine’ my ass,” Megan whispered, watching Corvo walk away. She knew what day it was, having grown up in Dunwall. Hopefully, he could handle himself like he always does.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The Vice Overseer did have useful information, though he was hesitant to listen. But the enemy of your enemy is your friend. Or at least someone to steal information from. Besides, the last time he trusted an Overseer he ended up poisoned in the flooded district, just a few days after Jessamine-stop thinking about it.

Corvo was currently perched on a wooden ceiling, listening to two girls bicker. Something about bringing an expensive item, he really wasn’t paying attention. The bloodflies humming in his ears came from the building to his right, the red glow of their nests illuminating it. He spotted a warm light at the edge of his vision, contrasting the harsh red of the bloodflies. A candle had appeared and lit itself. A whole line of candles actually, just like…

He slowly approached them and blew them out, looking up to see a puff of black smoke and another line of candles. His heart started racing, along with The Heart itself. The next line was on a rusted metal pipe leading to the balcony of a blue building. And another. And another. And-

ZING

A howling bolt flew past his face and Corvo barely had time to dodge. A closer look and he saw the floor was lined with tripwires.

“I apologize, Corvo,” said a voice from the second floor, “I simply floated above them, I didn’t remember that they would cause you trouble.”

The Outsider’s voice made him smile. “Isn’t causing me trouble your favorite activity?” Corvo said as he dismantled the rest of the traps. Part of the floor above was on a slant, allowing him to climb to the second floor without too much trouble. He looked around the corner and saw the most beautiful shrine he had ever seen. 

It was covered with spheres of pale blue flowers with a background of leaves. The flowers contrasted the shrine; with its charcoal black wood and deep purple cloth. A moth light lit up the shrine and the god sitting behind it.

“By your expression, I’m guessing that you didn’t expect me to show up.”

“I thought you would have things to attend to besides…” his voice trailed off. He really didn’t want to say ‘besides helping me’, that would just make him seem weak. But was a man strong or weak from grief? Was it a strength to hold back tears at the thought of the death of a loved one, or strength to recognize that humans cry? Great, now he was starting to sound like the Outsider himself with all this cryptic philosophical nonsense. 

“I couldn’t picture myself doing anything else,” he said, patting the area of the mattress next to him. There was a pile of cookies laying at his feet, Corvo’s favorite. It was nice knowing that the Outsider remembered the little things about him. Corvo walked over to him, careful not to fall to the first floor, and sat down. The mattress had lost its spring and softness but that didn’t matter. He leaned against the Outsider’s chest, letting out a sigh as his muscles relaxed. 

“Mask off?”

The mask was placed down next to the plate. He laid there for a second, breathing in the Outsider’s smell and that of the world around him. While the world smelled of damp wood and the faint scent of flowers, the Outsider smelled like an old library book being read next to the ocean. And odd mixture, but still nice. 

“I know today has been hard for you, with Jess-”

“Please don’t...I just need this.”

The Outsider remained quiet for a while after that, the both of them sitting in a comfortable silence for part of the hour. The only sound was their breathing and Corvo munching on cookies.

Corvo never liked silence; silence left him vulnerable, made his footsteps as loud as metal clanging against metal. Everyone was more alert when there was silence, knowing the world is never that quiet for a good reason.

The Outsider never liked silence. Silence made him contemplate; made him think of how he came to be, how long he’s existed, how much he’s seen, how- it was all just too much. He went down to the water in the corporal world during those times. Listen to the whales and the waves lapping against the stone, carving it away after thousands of years, watch said stone crumble into the dark water below. 

And the world was quiet.

Too quiet.

“Why…?” Corvo said, deciding to break it first. 

“Hm?”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Not many people loved Corvo or were nice to him. Sure there were servants and aristocrats who had to kiss up to him, but very few real friends or family. Emily, Jessamine, Samuel, and now a god. He wasn’t disappointed with the lack of company of course. When he was younger he was concerned, thinking something was wrong with him. But now he knew some people were just like that. Which doesn’t explain at all why a god loved him of all people.

“I have always cared for you, Corvo.” Ever since Corvo had become the Royal Protector, he had watched over him. Watched him and Jessamine fall in love, feeling a pang of...something every time they kissed or laughed at a joke the other told. A longing to be like that, a loneliness so sharp it almost hurt. He was always watching over him and started looking over Jessamine to. If only-

“Why? Why not Daud? Or Delilah? Or any of the others?” Corvo asked, interrupted his thoughts. He had to think for a second...that’s a lie. There were countless reasons why he loved Corvo, as many reasons as there are stars in the sky. He just needed to say one of them.

“You are not them. As soon as they had power, look at what they have done. You. You have only wanted to save the people you love.”

Corvo stopped for a moment to take in what he said, silence curling around them again. 

“You are special to me and to the people around you.” the Outsider added.

“...Thank you.” was all he could say, and think. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being you.

“You are most welcome, dear Corvo.” 

\------------------------------------------------

“Corvo, wake up.” the Outsider said, gently running his fingers through Corvo’s hair. He let out a little groan, not unlike a cat. 

“Wha…”

“You still have work to do, I will see you later tonight.”

“But I thought-”

“You need to go after Breanna.”

“Can we stay here just a bit longer?” 

“You’ve slept for 3 hours, it’s around 11 now.” 

Corvo steadied himself on the Outsider to get up, then pulling the Outsider up as well.

“When will I see you again?” Corvo said, taking the Outsider’s hands into his own. They were cold as ice, but that didn’t stop him from tracing little patterns on the back of them. 

“I said I can visit again tonight, so you may dream peacefully in the Void.”

“Okay.”

Corvo looked up into the infinite darkness that was the Outsider’s eyes, noticing how they reflected the moth light perfectly. He stood on his toes and gave him the most gentle kiss he could muster, light as a dove on the Outsider’s lips. Another thank you. He pulled away and saw a grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with joy. Why was he up again? Why was he not back in his arms?

“Ashworth.”

“Right, right.” Corvo sighed. “See you tonight?”

“Of course.” the Outsider said, disappearing into smoke. Corvo took the runes off the shrine, their weight familiar in his hands. He stepped out into the light rain and made his way towards the Royal Conservatory.


	2. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider and the Heart talk about Corvo and the meaning of love. Takes place while Corvo is sleeping in the previous chapter.

Corvo had finally fallen asleep in the Outsider’s lap. He needed rest, he knew every bone in his body had been aching. He ran his fingers through Corvo’s curly hair, in rhythm with his deep breathing. 

Then he finally had enough of that rapid heartbeat. It couldn't be Corvo’s, his resting heart rate was slower than that; if not by much. A heart he was more familiar with, one he molded by his own hands. The Heart of a Living Thing. Or as Corvo calls it, Jessamine.

He slowly took it out of Corvo’s pocket, trying not to wake him. He stilled the Heart as he held it. It was just doing its job, seeing as there were two runes nearby, but nevertheless, it went quiet. The noise was driving him insane; constant, loud, overwhelming. The Outsider placed the Heart down next to him and Corvo, focusing back on the man in his lap. 

“He was conflicted, you know…” the Heart said, “about loving again. About loving you.” He had only ever heard the Heart talk to Corvo, never it’s creator. Even when waiting for Corvo to come into the Void again it was silent. 

“He was...scared. Scared of betraying me, or losing you. He couldn’t bare the thought of either.”

“But he decided to love again, did he not?” He didn’t know why he was talking back to it. It’s just a heart. There was no reason. But he did anyway. 

“Yes...but after much thought. He never wanted to hurt me. He once came to the conclusion that he would never love again.”

“Was he okay with that?” 

“He believed it...for a bit. He was miserable. Emily kept asking what was wrong...but he stayed silent...thinking of how he would most likely never feel the warm touch of another again. He claimed it would help with his duties...not being attached...it just made him more lonely.”

“Did he not love Emily enough?”

“...I do not know much about your past, but I know that you did not receive love. There are many types of love, none of which you experienced. There is family love, and Corvo loved our daughter more than all the Isles. But there are other loves. Such as one shared with friends...Corvo never had many growing up...and after being poisoned he does not have trust for most to have friends.”

“Is there anyone he trusts?”

“Yes...Emily...and you.” That came as a surprise to the Outsider. However, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He never outright said ‘I trust you’ but showed it. Such as right now when he fell asleep in his lap. The Outsider knew he didn’t sleep well, even in his own chambers. Or when he accepted his mark a second time without question. Or hundreds of other times. 

“What caused him to change his mind? I know Corvo, and once he’s set on something he doesn’t move.” 

“I had to help him...his mind was destroying him...plaguing him with thoughts of worthlessness...that he wasn’t worthy to love another because he had failed the last. I spoke to him one night when his mind wouldn’t stop...I told him that there is more to his world than pain and loss...that even though I had passed...it didn’t mean there was another light.”

“Who was the other light?” 

“Anyone...and that ‘anyone’ happened to be you. It was hard for him to accept that at first...he still believed he was betraying me...but I guided him…I only hope you feel the same.” Did he feel the same? Love, by definition, is an intense feeling of deep affection. He felt that whenever he saw Corvo smile or laugh. He felt that whenever Corvo kissed his marked hand before going out. He felt that almost always when he watched over him from the Void. And he felt that now, seeing the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he dreamt of a world where he and Emily were safe. Where he was happy.

“Do you doubt your feelings?” 

“No.” The Outsider said with confidence.

“Good...you have been good for Corvo...he has grown with you...and he finally seems happy again. He will forever miss me...but it... comforts me knowing that you’re by his side.”

“It’s only temporary for me. Corvo can’t live forever.” He didn’t want to think about all the heartbreak that would befall him after he passed. He had taken lovers before, and all of them ended in betrayal or sadness. He cherished every bit of time he could spend with Corvo, knowing that one day he would be alone again. And on that day the whales would begin crying a mournful song only he could understand. But today is not that day, and he will not let those thoughts drag him away from the present. 

“And yet you still love...just as you loved all the men before him...and will love again. I wonder...why have you learned this, but not him?” 

“When you live as long as I have, you learn nothing is permanent. The cliffs will eventually erode away, the rivers will change course, and the ones you care about will come and go. Time takes all and heals all. Only the oldest know that.”

“Will I...be among the oldest?” He knew the answer to the Heart’s question. It can only hold one spirit at a time. He knew that Corvo would have to give Jessamine up to save their daughter. That the Heart would dissolve from his hands, just as her spirit would. That he and Emily would be the only ones left for him.

“I do not know.” A lie, but one he would never have to admit to. 

Corvo stirred in his lap, fluttering on the edge of consciousness. It had only been about an hour since he fell asleep. He resumed stroking his hair, luring Corvo back under. 

“Quiet, now,” he said to the Heart, “we do not want to wake him.” the Heart went silent, and the Outsider thought it would be the last time he would hear her voice.

\---------------------------------------

“Corvo, wake up.” the Outsider said, still running his fingers through Corvo’s hair. He couldn’t help it, it was so soft and curly. Corvo turned over, trying to go back to sleep. 

“Wha…” he groaned, unsure of if he should wake up or not. The Outsider would have preferred him to stay here, to stay nestled in his arms where no harm could come to him. Where he could hold him for the rest of time. But time takes all things, Corvo included.

“You still have work to do.”


End file.
